This invention relates to electrical connectors for flat conductors such as in bus duct joints and bus bar stabs. Presently available commercial designs utilize flat face, heavy pressure connections between such members which require large insertion and removal forces or subsequent torquing of clamping fasteners after insertion. Due to irregularities in all flat surfaces, the actual contact between mating flat surfaces theoretically occurs at three points which define the plane of the surface. Thus, the electrical transfer of current between two flat members is concentrated at these three points, which can produce harmful effects under high short circuit currents.
In bus duct apparatus, a particular problem exists in the alignment of the bus bar ends and the respective connectors. Since the bus bars are quite rigid members, the connectors, which are usually stacked one upon another, must be carefully spaced to accept the bus bars. The common method of making such connection is to leave the stack of connectors loosely assembled to one bus duct section until the adjacent section is positioned in place, and then to tighten the connector to a specific pressure.